fantasygroundsfandomcom-20200215-history
4E JPG Release Notes v1.3.0
Features * Weapons **Added critical die and bonus field to each weapon **When critical damage is rolled using the SHIFT key, the critical die/bonus fields will be added automatically. **Critical field from weapons/implements dropped on character sheet will be parsed into critical dice and bonus fields. **Weapon properties for high crit, brutal # and vorpal are now handled automatically. **Base weapon damage and weapon property damage will now scale with level. (i.e. 2W base attack when level > 20, 2W high crit when level > 10, ...) * Powers **When critical damage is rolled using the SHIFT key, the critical die/bonus fields for the focus specified for that power will be added automatically. **If a power is added to a character sheet, then the power mode will switch back to standard so that all powers are visible. **Added a visible attack number to each attack. The attack number will be appended to each power attack and damage roll. **An encounter power called "Second Wind" will appear automatically for every character. **Attack clauses can be specified with or without the period after "vs". * Saving Throws **Saving throw modifier box added to character sheet and mini sheet. Double-clicking or dragging the field will roll a saving throw with that modifier. **If the NPC saving throw field is double-clicked or dragged, then a saving throw will be made with that modifier. **Saving throw field added to combat tracker defense section. Double-clicking or dragging the field will roll a saving throw with that modifier. **Saving throw modifier field added to effects that end on a saving throw. Double-clicking or dragging the field will roll a saving throw with that creature's saving throw modifier adjusted by the effect modifier. * Misc **Added v2.3 FG updates for module editing **If passive Insight/Perception fields double-clicked on, then an active Insight/Perception check will be rolled. **If a custom max die is used for any roll but a critical, then a note will be added to the roll output. **TheBox is now hidden for the GM if the Show GM rolls option is off. **The action point field in the character sheet and mini-sheet can now be double-clicked to use an action point up. **The healing surge field in the character sheet and mini-sheet can now be double-clicked to apply a healing surge. **When using the healing surge button, the modifier stack will now be applied to the healing surge amount. **If a number is dropped on the character or mini sheet wounds field, then it will apply the damage taking into account any temporary hit points first. **The initiative field in the combat tracker entries can now be double-clicked or dragged to make an initiative roll. **Item windows are now shareable. **Disease and poison reference window added. **NPC names in the encounter window will now be used for creating combat tracker entries, instead of the default NPC name. Changes * Second Wind checkbox removed, since it has been added to powers list. Bug Fixes * Wounds on character mini sheets would disappear when wounds greater than bloodied value. Fixed. * Temporary melee and ranged attack modifiers were not interacting/displaying correctly with regards to attack totals. Also, attack total temporary modifiers were no longer displayed on front of character sheet. Fixed.